oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pest Control
Pest Control '''is a minigame that requires a team of players to work together in assisting the void knights to help destroy the four portals that are located around the area. Pest Control (PC) is a co-operative members-only combat-based minigame. Players must defend an NPC known as the Void Knight from an onslaught of monsters, while at the same time destroying the portals from which the monsters spawn. It is advisable to have some players stay at the Void Knight and some at each portal. Players board landers, which transport them to islands under invasion. The activity is divided into three landers; access to each lander is determined by combat level. This is a 'safe' activity. Players who die keep their items, respawn on the lander, and can rejoin combat immediately. In addition, Life points, Prayer points, and run Energy are fully restored at the end of each game (Note: arrows and runes are NOT returned to you at the end of the game). All stats are restored to their normal levels at the end of each game. This means that stats boosts of various Potions like Super sets do not carry over from game to game. This makes using these potions somewhat expensive, as each game will require a new dose from each potion. It is highly recommended not to bring any food or potions, just due to the fact of cost. Exp in game is different then that of exp in normal fighting '''in that the experience is halved in each of the three landers. To compensate for this loss in potential experience, a player may later choose to invest his or her points into experience rewards for all the trainable combat skills. There are also various item rewards to choose from. Winning The rules for pest control are simple. There are two ways to win the game: # Keep the Void Knight alive for 20 minutes (very difficult and rarely done due to the fact it is much faster to just destroy the portals). # Destroy all 4 portals before the Void Knight is killed (very commonly done). Many games are won in 2 minutes with this strategy. However, the Void Knight can easily be killed even in two minutes if left undefended, so a small number of players should defend the knight. Since players rarely organise themselves, it can be worth checking the knight's status after each portal kill and switch to defence for a while if the knight is being swarmed or has less than 1/2 health. * To obtain these rewards: You must contribute 50 points of damage. Low tier lander: (your combat level * 10)gp + 2 void knight tokens Medium tier lander: (your combat level * 10)gp + 3 void knight tokens High tier lander: (your combat level * 10)gp + 4 void knight tokens You can only keep a maximum of 250 void knight tokens so make sure to use them all once you get 250 so you don't ever lose out on tokens. Losing: Losing doesn't give any rewards. (exp is still kept) = Monsters = Brawler Brawlers are the largest and most powerful creatures in the Pest Control activity, and they defend the portals. They resemble a gorilla mixed with a small elephant with spikes sprouting from their backs and a pointed, very slightly transparent, snout. When you see one of these creatures, avoid attacking them, for they are the lowest priority to kill unless they are in your way and you cannot get around them. The only exception to this is if multiple Brawlers are preventing allies from attacking portals, or some are blocking your allies from defeating Spinners repairing the portals. These monsters do not attack the Void Knight, though they are still a match for any attempting to destroy the portal. Their levels can be 51, 76, 101, 111 or 129 and their colouring is based on their level. They are weak to FIRE SPELLS. Brawlers are one of only six creatures that you cannot run through - they block your path, but they also block the path of enemies, making them very useful if the doors have beeen destroyed. Defiler Defilers are fast, agile creatures in the Pest Control activity. They have the appearance of the lower half of a snake, a humanoid top half and a face resembling that of a cat. They can throw flying spikes over long distances, can inflict a large amount of RANGE type damage with the missiles, and will actively attack the Void Knight. They can even launch their barbs over walls, though if they are in the spaces right in front of one of the three gates, they cannot shoot over it, so keeping them closed will block those directly in front of it. Their combat levels are 33, 50, 66, 80, or 97 and their colouring is based on these levels. They are weak to STAB ATTACKS. Ravager Ravagers are short, humanoid creatures with large claws in the Pest Control activity. Their appearance is closely related to that of a mole with over sized claws and red eyes. Although they do not '''attack the Void Knight directly, they are capable of tearing down the gates and barricades with just a few swipes of their claws, giving Torchers and Defilers a clearer shot at the Void Knight. As such, they must be killed as quickly as possible to protect the void knight from the torchers and defilers. Ravagers are non-aggressive, and have low defence and attack, but they have high strength and can hit fairly hard for their levels. Their combat levels can be 36, 53, 71, 89, or 106 and their colouring is based on these levels. They are weak to WATER ATTACKS. When attacked, a ravager will often continue destroying its target (if any) before engaging in combat with the attacking player, and may also destroy anything nearby that gets repaired, and are the second priority to kill. However, if their damage is done and gates are destroyed, priority should then go to protecting the Void Knight or attacking the Portals to prevent pests from using the opening. Shifter Shifters are creatures that excel in melee combat and can teleport across the island and even past walls. For this reason, they are very dangerous for those on defence since they can teleport right next to the Void Knight and start attacking. They have the bottom half of a spider with the scythes of a praying mantis. Their combat levels can be 36, 57, 76, 90, or 104 and their colouring is based on these levels. They are weak to FIRE ATTACKS. Although it has the ability to teleport other monsters, such as ravagers and torchers (and up on to towers), they can only teleport others a very short distance. For some reason shifters are some of the few monsters that can attack at a diagonal, other than ranged monsters, most single squared beasts will align with the player to attack. They also seem to hit the knight from corners. Spinner Spinners are creatures that appear as spinning tops or jellyfish, and float above the ground. They repair the Pest Control Portals on the island and must be defeated if the portals are to be destroyed. It is therefore recommended that players kill the Spinners first before attacking the portal, especially if more than one Spinner is present. If the humans over power the portal and destroy it before the spinner can finish healing, it will begin to spin around and then explode hitting all players within a few squares with poison that does 5 hitpoints instantly as it explodes and poisons starting at 18 LP thereafter. Their combat levels can be 37, 55, 74, 88, or 92, and the colouring of their legs is based on these levels. They are weak to AIR ATTACKS. They are the top priority to kill around the portals, and are best dealt with using RANGE or MAGIC. The explosion radius is 3x3, so make sure you stay 2 spaces away from the Spinner. Splatter Splatters are creatures that appear like a giant, wrinkled ball with a single eye in the middle and liquid inside them. They will explode near doors and barriers, causing heavy damage to all players, monsters, and objects in the immediate area. This will also happen upon death. When a splatter "detonates" near another splatter, if the secondary splatters' life points are low enough, the damage may cause a chain reaction, increasing the overall damage. Some players find amusement in exploiting the splatter's detonation. By making several or many splatters follow a player with auto-retaliate turned off, leading them into a group of enemies or players, then killing one, they can start a chain reaction of detonations, likely killing everything/everyone surrounding them. Their combat levels can be 22, 33, 44, 54, or 65 and their colouring is based on these levels. They are weak to EARTH ATTACKS. If the opportunity arises, you can use the splatters sort of like a Void Seal by detonating them near large groups of monsters. This '''does work on portals. This "attack" is sometimes called "splatter barrage". Also, if you are fast enough you can avoid the detonation by running away when you know they are going to detonate, but haven't started the detonation yet. This is unreliable, however. Currently no prayer protection can defend against their "detonation". Along with that, the explosion damage caused can kill other players who are trying to destroy the Portal, and if the Spinner is not in the explosion's radius, can cause it to heal the portal to its max hitpoints. Players wearing full Dharok's may wish to kill Splatters to lower their health and activate the set effect to do extra damage. Killing them is a higher priority the closer they get to the gates, as their explosions can damage the gates. Splatters will never attack the Void Knight, and if killed near it, no damage would be dealt to the Void Knight. As hordes of Shifters tend to cluster behind the Void Knight, luring a splatter to the Void Knight and killing it would cause massive damage. As of an hidden update, players who kill a Splatter will be dealt with one part of unblockable damage, and the explosion will deal a second unblockable damage to any players nearby. Torcher Torchers are creatures that look like snakes with bat wings and will actively attack the Void Knight. They have a long distance magical attack which can harm both players and the Void Knight. They can even launch this attack over walls, though if they are in the spaces right in front of one of the three gates, they cannot shoot over it, so keeping them closed will block those directly in front of it. Their combat levels can be 33, 49, 67, 79, 91 or 92 and their colouring is based on these levels. They are weak to THROWN ATTACKS. = Rewards: = Exp Rewards If a player trades in 100 points in one go, they get an extra 10% experience per point. If they trade in 10 points, you get an extra 1% experience. Because of this bonus. it is advisable to save up 100 points at a time and turn them in all at once. Other Rewards * Void Knight equipment * Herb packs * Mineral (ore) packs * Seed packs = Misc. Tips = * The main world for this minigame is w44. * The official current clan chat for pc is "iemz pc". This clan changes its designated PC world after set amounts of time. This is extremely helpful because it elimitates bots, and will make almost every game a winning game, boosting your exp/hr rate. Category:Minigames